


Precisamos conversar

by yaniishere



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Romantic Fluff, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, a talk about feelings, sentimentos são meio complicados
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaniishere/pseuds/yaniishere
Summary: Basilton não tem dado muita atenção para Simon nos últimos dias. Depois de várias tentativas fracassadas de chamar a atenção de Baz, agora Snow tenta ser um pouco mais direto. Isso envolve uma pequena cena e drama envolvidos no processo, mas o que realmente importa é a eficácia que isso tem.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 5





	Precisamos conversar

Simon senta ao meu lado no sofá e apoia sua cabeça em meu ombro. De olhos fechados, o ouço suspirar. 

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - pergunto sem tirar os olhos da televisão a minha frente.

Estou em um dos últimos níveis do jogo e próximo de enfrentar um chefão.

\- Não é só que… -ele se afasta e sinto seu olhar em mim - Ei… me dê um pouco de atenção.

O ignoro por mais alguns segundos até que ele se levanta, praguejando em voz alta, e entra no quarto. A porta bate com força a suas costas e sinto todo o apartamento estremecer. Respiro fundo, pauso o jogo e o sigo. Bato algumas vezes na porta, sem esperanças que ele responda, e entro mesmo assim. Ele está deitado no meio da cama de costas para mim.

\- Desculpa, eu só estava tentando passar de nível. - sento a beira da cama e apoio minha mão em sua perna.

Simon sente o toque e se vira. O garoto está um tanto emburrado, com as sobrancelhas tensionadas e um bico em seus lábios. Não consigo negar o quão adorável ele parece assim, mas decido guardar meu comentário para não gerar um episódio de fúria.

\- Você está a semana inteira jogando isso. Só larga aquele controle na hora de dormir e a primeira coisa que faz quando acorda é ligar de novo. - ele se senta na cama, agora me encarando - Pode voltar a jogar, não ligo. 

Nós dois sabemos que isso é uma mentira. Ele sequer tenta esconder em seus olhos o quanto ele não quer que eu volte para o jogo. Penso por dois segundos em fingir que realmente vou voltar a jogar, mas desisto da ideia. Snow não está errado no que disse. Tenho passado quase todas as horas do meu dia sentado em frente a televisão, mas achei que ele não se importaria. Não é como se ele estivesse me dando atenção também. 

\- Acho que não quero. Ficar aqui dando atenção para o meu namorado é um plano melhor. O jogo pode esperar. 

Subo de vez na cama e sento com minhas costas apoiadas na cabeceira. Ele me observa durante todo o trajeto até que finalmente me ajeito e abro os braços em sua direção o chamando. 

\- Vem, chega mais perto, vamos conversar. 

Ele sorri e se aproxima. Deita atravessado na cama, com a cabeça sobre minha coxa. 

\- O suspiro mais cedo era para reclamar atenção ou tem algo te incomodando? - questiono.

\- Eu não estava reclamando atenção nenhuma, ok? - ele diz com uma falsa irritação. Fofo. - Eu tava pensando e acho que você nunca me contou muito sobre quando começou a gostar de mim. 

Meu cérebro trava. Obviamente eu gostava do Simon. Eu amava e amo Simon Snow, mas falar sobre isso é um nível totalmente diferente. Nosso relacionamento nunca precisou de explicações. Começou simples e assim continuou. Nunca o questionei sobre quando e como ele começou a gostar de mim, mesmo que a pergunta tenha passado pela minha mente. Era só mais fácil. Eu sabia que, se fizesse a pergunta, ele provavelmente a faria também.

\- Alô? Terra para Basil. - ele balança a mão na frente do meu rosto - É uma pergunta tão complicada assim? 

\- Eu só não esperava que fosse essa sua preocupação. - dou um riso nervoso - Eu… não sei. 

\- Acho que em meio a tantas tentativas de homicídio fica um pouco difícil de descobrir mesmo, né? 

\- Eu não tentei matar você todas as vezes. Já tivemos essa conversa. 

Meus dedos se enrolam em seus fios, acariciando-os. O garoto fecha os olhos e se empurra mais contra minha mão. Como um gato buscando mais carinho. 

\- Mas e você? Quando percebeu que tinha se apaixonado por mim? Quando se apaixonou? 

Ele abre os olhos e os fixa nos meus. Encarar Simon é como encarar um oceano. A profundidade e a rebeldia, mas também a calma e nutrição. Todos os sentimentos se misturam dentro de mim e todas as vezes eles são diferentes. O ser mais complicado e incrível que conheço. 

\- Acho que sempre gostei de você. - ele solta sem sequer hesitar - Ao menos desde que nos encontramos nas catacumbas aquela vez. O jeito que você me enfrentou. O jeito que não ficou com medo de mim ou tentou arrumar desculpas. Acho que foi isso que me fez começar a te enxergar diferente. Demorei pra perceber o que eu sentia já que sempre acreditei ser ódio ou repulsa. Mas esse sentimento, a essência dele, nunca mudou. 

\- Você gosta de mim a tanto tempo assim? 

A incredulidade é nítida em minha voz. Começo a imaginar as mil e uma possibilidades sobre o que teria acontecido se não tivéssemos tido essa grande falha de comunicação. Moramos no mesmo dormitório por oito anos e nunca sequer desconfiei que ele pudesse sentir qualquer tipo de atração por mim. Suas demonstrações de desprezo sempre foram tão diretas, que não me sobrava espaço para imaginar que ali pudesse haver qualquer outro sentimento. Não um sentimento bom, muito menos paixão ou amor.

\- Sim. Sei que a gente só se resolveu no último ano mas… é. Gostei de você por um bom tempo antes. 

\- Calma… - sorrio e logo em seguida começo a gargalhar - Então era por isso que você me perseguiu o tempo todo? Nossa, ok. Agora as coisas fazem bem mais sentido. 

Eu sei quando tudo começou pra mim. Sei exatamente quando tudo se transformou e quando eu pensei que tudo estava arruinado. Eu gostei dele de cara, mesmo que não o mesmo sentimento que sinto agora, pois éramos crianças e ele deveria ser meu inimigo, mas sempre houve algo nele que me chamava a tenção. Não era sua magia, ou o título de “O Escolhido”. Eu fui instruído a odiar ambos, mas nada foi capaz de me fazer odiar Simon. Apenas Simon. 

\- Eu gostei de você de cara. Desde a primeira vez que te vi. - sussurro inseguro com minhas palavras. 

Sou melhor em demonstrações do que em falas, ao menos com Simon. Sei escolher as palavras certas a serem usadas em quase qualquer situação, mas não com Snow. Ele, de algum jeito, é capaz de desconfigurar totalmente meu cérebro a ponto de eu parecer um idiota tentando falar a mais simples das coisas. Principalmente quando essas “coisas” envolve sentimentos. Sentimentos é um dos tópicos que realmente não sou bom em falar sobre. 

Sempre me ensinaram que o amor era uma fraqueza. A única coisa que éramos permitidos amar era o poder. Deveríamos amar nossa magia e apenas ela. Queimar todos que se pusessem em nosso caminho para alcançar nossos objetivos. O amor era um empecilho. Uma âncora, que te puxa sempre para baixo. Algo que deveria ser evitado até o último segundo. Deveríamos amar apenas à nós, mas quando ví Simon, o escolhido, andar na minha direção naquela primeira noite, onde o Cadinho nos juntou com nossos colegas de quarto, percebi que estava arruinado. 

\- De cara? - ele se senta na cama e me encara, claramente confuso com minha confissão - No primeiro ano? 

\- Sim… Obviamente era um gostar puro, éramos crianças mas… algo em você me chamava. Parecia certo mesmo que eu soubesse que era errado. Antes de eu começar, minha tia me disse que “o escolhido” viria - faço aspas com meus dedos - e que eu deveria odiá-lo, porque você estava ali para tirar meu poder. Você seria o herdeiro do mago e o bruxo mais poderoso. Você seria o que eu deveria ser e eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Eu tinha que te vigiar e arrumar um jeito de me livrar de você e… 

Simon toca minha mão delicadamente antes de entrelaçar nossos dedos num aperto firme, me incentivando silenciosamente a continuar a falar. 

\- E quando eu te vi eu esqueci disso por apenas um segundo. Quando eu senti algo me puxando até você e eu soube que seria você eu… por um segundo eu esqueci tudo que tinham me dito. Nós dois éramos crianças, mas você parecia tão deslumbrado com todo nosso mundo. Um mundo que era perfeitamente normal pra mim, por que eu cresci nele. Você estava lá parado, empolgado com toda a novidade e todas as sensações novas e você era puro. Não puro no sentido de ingenuidade, mas no sentido de… - faço uma pausa buscando pelas palavras certas - eu não sei explicar. Depois daquilo eu voltei a mim e sabia que deveria te odiar, mas eu também sabia que não ia conseguir, então só comecei a fingir. Fingi com todas as minhas forças que não sabia que você me seguia pelos corredores das catacumbas e fingi que não suportava olhar para seu rosto quando isso era tudo o que eu mais precisava. 

\- Baz eu… eu não fazia ideia. Uau! - ele fala rindo e me puxa num abraço. 

Caio sobre ele, no meio da cama e sorrio. Seguro meu peso com os braços e pernas, fixos na cama ao seu redor, tentando evitar esmagá- com meu peso. 

\- Eu te amo. - Simon diz. 

Minha mente trava e me desequilibro, caindo sobre ele. Ele arfa com o peso repentino e começa a rir da minha falta de jeito. Rolo para o lado o libertando e fito o teto com as pequenas estrelas coladas nele. Estamos a algum tempo juntos mas é a primeira vez que ele diz essas palavras. Eu já as disse algumas vezes, não muitas, mas Simon nunca pareceu pronto para dizer. 

Passamos por muita coisa nos últimos tempos. Ele mais que eu. Altos e baixos no relacionamento são o mínimo que eu esperava após suas terríveis perdas e descobertas sobre quem realmente eram as pessoas que o cercavam. 

\- Acho que te peguei de surpresa, né? 

Um olhar bem humorado paira sobre mim. Ele vira de lado, apoiando seu rosto no antebraço e põe uma mão sobre a minha, as duas apoiadas sobre meu coração acelerado.

\- Desculpa nunca ter dito isso antes. Eu só precisava de um tempo pra ter certeza de tudo e… depois de…

Seu olhar entristece rapidamente ao mal pensar em mencionar as mortes. Ponho minha outra mão sobre a sua e sou um leve aperto. 

\- Ei, você sabe que isso não é um problema. Você precisava resolver coisas internamente antes disso, eu compreendo. Nunca quis que você achasse que era obrigado a me falar essas palavras, ou qualquer coisa, nas quais não acreditasse ou se sentisse confortável. 

Viro também de lado, ficando agora com meu rosto centímetros do céu. Trilho as sardas seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo o formigar que o contato causa em mim. O garoto fecha os olhos e se inclina mais em direção ao toque até que toda a palma de minha mão está em contato com sua pele. Acaricio sua bochecha com meu dedão e ele aproxima mais o corpo do meu até ter se rosto pressionado contra meu peito impossibilitando o carinho. Envolvo-o em um abraço ao invés e continuo acariciando suas costas. 

\- Eu te amo. Realmente te amo. - ele repete, com a voz abafada.

\- Eu também te amo, Simon. 

\- Tive medo de falar. - continua - Tive medo de assumir que te amava e algo tirar você de mim também. Eu perdi coisas, pessoas, que eu amava muito. Não sei se eu aguentaria perder você também. Achei que se eu não assumisse que te amava, talvez eu pudesse enganar o universo e ele não perceberia que você era precioso pra mim. Que ele não pensaria em tirá-lo de mim. 

Ele levanta o rosto e olha em minha direção. Posso ver seus olhos cheios d'água, tentando conter o inevitável escorrer das lágrimas com longas piscadas. Ele sorri e tenho a impressão de tristeza, talvez pelos olhos marejados ou talvez por realmente haver tristeza ali, mas ele impede que meu raciocínio continue, repetindo novamente.

\- Eu te amo. Acho que agora que eu assumi isso não vou conseguir parar de falar. Vai ter que me aturar falando isso pelo menos umas milhões de vezes ao dia e quando você se acostumar, terei que achar outras palavras que sejam tão impactantes quanto. - ele pensa por alguns segundos - Não acho que existam… Bom, eu também posso dizer que te amo tanto quanto amo scones. 

\- Que honra! Estou no mesmo nível de scones? Uma grande conquista eu diria. - falo rindo.

\- Tudo bem… posso dizer que te amo mais que scones, assim é melhor pra você? 

\- Hum… - finjo pensar por alguns segundos - Acho que posso aceitar o incrível prazer de ser amado mais que scones, a comida que você mais ama no mundo.

\- Logo depois de manteiga. Eu realmente amo manteiga. Com scones quentinhos recém saídos do forno então… - seus estômago ronca alto - Falar sobre isso até me deu fome. 

\- Posso ser mais amado que manteiga? 

\- Mais que manteiga? Olha, agora você está chegando num padrão um pouco complicado, sabe? É que manteiga é… - ele me encara, olhando nos fundo meus olhos, como se houvesse algo incrivelmente interessante ali - Posso te amar mais que manteiga. Com certeza te amo mais que manteiga. 

Ele ri, leve. Com Simon, todos os assuntos eram assim. Confusos de se entenderem quando não se acompanha desde o começo e frequentemente terminados ou comparados a comida. Ser mais amado que manteiga com certeza é o nível mais alto de amor que Snow poderia possivelmente declarar a algo ou alguém. Simon Snow me amava mais do que amava manteiga e eu o amava mais do que qualquer coisa existente. O amava mais do que tudo e todos. 

\- Eu te amo mais que… - penso alguns segundos buscando algo - Mais que nada. Você é o que mais amo, sem comparações. 

Ele sorri e consigo ver o rubor se espalhar antes do garoto enterrar seu rosto novamente em meu peito. 

\- Você fica com vergonha muito fácil, sabia? - falo em meio a uma risada e o abraço mais forte.

\- Você que tem uma habilidade especial de usar as palavras certas para me deixarem assim. Não é algo tão fácil de se fazer, sabia? Me deixar com vergonha. 

Uma de suas mãos sobre e se posiciona entre nós, pouco abaixo de meu peito. Seus dedos se movem lentamente, abrindo e fechando. Deixo um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e deixo meu queixo apoiado sobre ela. 

\- Você parece um gato fazendo isso. - comento. 

\- Eu sei. - ele ri baixinho. 

Alguns minutos se passam até que os movimentos param e sua respiração desacelera. Sinto seu corpo relaxar. Simon está dormindo em meus braços, do jeito que sonhei por tanto tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Já que a RR não me dá cenas fofas e um "eu te amo", eu mesma vou escrever as coisas que eu preciso. Espero que gostem dessa pequena amostra de sentimentos entre os dois e que eu tenha sido fiel o bastante às personalidades de ambos. Não costumo escrever muitas coisas fofinhas assim, mas acho que até que me saí bem dessa vez.


End file.
